Torchwood Prime
by torchwood-forever
Summary: What happens if the whole team is separated and the Master as Saxon Succeeds in destroying the UK And Cardiff of course . What happens if Jack thinks everyone and everything is lost, and then something unexpected happens. I own nothing But If I did...


Torchwood Prime

Chapter 1 – The end of Everything for Jack

It was all gone. Torchwood three, Cardiff, even the UK, through no fault of it's people, we as Saxton put it "Snubbed out of time and Space". Jack felt so cold and alone, even worse then before he came to the 21st century. His anchor to sanity was ripped away from him. His Friends, no His Family was gone. Even worse, if he knew they were all dead, Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen, he could at least mourn. But he knew nothing, and that made the hurt even worse. Were they alive? Were the in pain, like so many survivors; burnt, scarred, gassed, and cut.

"Oh God, Ianto! I don't want you to be hurt, Please, please, please…Ianto" was all jack could think about as he was sitting on the deck of the refugee ship.

He didn't even know how he got there. Like all good Captains, he stayed to the end of his Torchwood, the organization he remolded, rebuilt to the real purpose, not the short minded selfish reasons of Torchwood One. He knew the future, he knew humanity needed Torchwood Three, and now it was gone. But how could it be? Torchwood three was supposed to grow, and expand with Humanity out into space, eventually becoming the Time Agency. He knew that happened, but what Saxton, or the Master, did changed things, altered the timeline. He hated the Master more than it was physically possible for one being to hate another. He felt so tired and alone. Of course his wounds, the wounds of the thermonuclear blast hitting Cardiff, killed him. But, Captain Jack Harkness is not a man that can die easily, or at all. He awoke in the worst kind of pain any creature could feel, feeling his flesh melt off of his body and then be regenerated by the blast wave.

"Where was my team? Oh my God, did I send them to their Grave" Jack started to shake and cry. They were his responsibility, and he killed them, he must have.

A volunteer, American by his accent, leaned down and gave Jack a glass of water?

"Are you OK? I heard you crying, God knows I was too", he said in a cracked voice

"Where are we?" Jack said, barley able to use his newly constituted vocal cords

"We are on the USS Langford, a refugee ship sent to the UK to find survivors"

"Were are we going" Jack said automatically, not really caring where are when.

"Back to the US. The East Coast is deviated from the war with Saxton. So we are steaming to the West Coast, to the new US Capitol of San Francisco"

At this, Jack just laid back in complete exhaustion, looking back at the man with a pale sunken face, and eyes that wish that they could die, but know that they could not.

Later, much later, Jack was being shaken by a elderly woman

"Wake up, were here…."

"Where is here? " Jack said

" The port of San Francisco. They said we need to go though debriefing"

Jack just shook his head and followed the older woman across then deck and down the bridge where medical and military personal were waiting.

"This way, women and children to the left, men to the right…" God, jack thought, I have seen this before.

"I wish I could just end it all" Jack thought, as jack moved to the right

"Name?" The military corporal asked. Jack just stared, broken, and could not speak

"Name?" The man said again. Nothing"

"Private, this one is a Section 3F, take him away" Jack just looked, he didn't care

"Private, you will delay that order" Said a new man. The man was tall, blond hair, blue eyes, and looked undefeated

"Who the hell are you" said the Corporal.

"My name is Jackson Smith, and I have orders to take this man into custody" he said with firm determination

"Orders from whom, this is a military operation. I need to see your papers now"

"Corporal, my authority comes from the President of the United Stated" As he hands over the executive order to the corporal.

"Oh, and by the way, I am a General"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Said the corporal in a whimpering tone.

Jack didn't care. Whether 3F or going with this man, he just didn't care "Ianto! God I miss you so much" he thought.

The man led Jack out of the camp and to a black SUV. The man let jack in the passenger side and got into the driver side.

"Your not a real General, are you?" Jack Asked

"Why would you say that?" The man said is a curious probing manner

"Because your driving. I have never known a US General to drive himself."

"It's true what they say about you, Jack. You are clever.."

"How do you know my name.."

As the man turned the key in the ignition, Jack let out an audible Gasp at the control screen on the dash.

It was the Torchwood 'T'.


End file.
